Conventional glass slide has been replaced by plastic slide for microscopically counting the cells more precisely.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,294 to Karasawa et al. disclosed a plastic slide for microscope including at least one surface of the slide rendered hydrophilic so that a staining solution used in microscopic examination may not be repelled.
However, the conventional plastic slide does not disclose the method and device for simultaneously counting cells in different volumetric units on the same slide.